


No Children, No Pets

by keysmash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel's pregnant. Jensen expects Jared to freak out, not that Jared has any clue why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Children, No Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkmerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darkmerrick).



> For [](http://darkmerrick.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkmerrick**](http://darkmerrick.livejournal.com/) for the [Fall Fandom Free-for-All](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/422866.html). (I have yet to find a deadline I can't squeak in just under.) Title from an episode of Three's Company.

Jensen was already in the driver's seat when Jared made it to the garage and climbed into the car. His phone lay on the console with Danneel coming through on speaker, and Jared paused with one hand on the seatbelt, ready to get back out if he needed, before Jensen nodded him the rest of the way in.

_Danneel_, he mouthed unnecessarily, and leaned over. Jared ducked to kiss him and then buckled up. Jensen turned the key in the ignition but didn't back out yet.

"…but I think eight months is plenty of time," Danneel was saying. Jensen hadn't taken her off speaker yet, so Jared didn't try too hard not to pay attention. "I mean, people do it all the time in less, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Jensen said. "Hey babe, Jared just got in."

"Oh, do you have to get going already?"

"Not like we're on a strict schedule today," Jared called. "Hey, Danny."

"Hi, Jared!" she answered, and then shifted back into her Jensen-voice, lower and much more serious. "Which reminds me, have you yet?"

Jensen frowned and put his car in reverse, looking behind him. "Not yet."

"Babe," she said.

Jared glanced over, saw Jensen frowning, and looked out the window. There was a bottle of water in the cup holder and Jared picked it up so he could fiddle with the lid. Jensen picked up his phone and took it off speaker, which did nothing to keep Jared from hearing his half of the conversation. He tried his best not to listen, now that Jensen's voice grew tight and his shoulders tense, but he stayed on the phone almost all the way to the shopping center, and he didn't unclench his jaw until they parked and climbed out.

"Everything okay?" Jared asked, halfway across the parking lot.

Jensen nodded. He didn't look at Jared, but he pushed a hand through his own hair. "Yeah, everything's good."

Jared watched him for a few moments, until Jensen finally did glance over. He rolled his eyes at Jared and smiled at him before going back to his walking. Jared sighed and kept going.

.

Jensen made his grocery lists on Post-Its, so he could stick them to the handle of the cart while he shopped — or rather, while Jared pushed the cart and Jensen walked on ahead, ignoring the list and searching through the shelves.

> _fresh ginger  
> peppermint extract  
> ramen — 6 pack, any flavor  
> lo-salt saltines  
> cream soda  
> baby carrots  
> pomegranate juice  
> evian, lots  
> whole wheat bread, no hfcs  
> fuji apples  
> chicken breasts  
> tofu, silken_

Jared raised his eyebrows at this week's items while Jensen grabbed their usual stuff, cereal and sports drinks and beef jerky.

"What's with all this?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Jensen paused in the middle of the aisle. When Jared caught up with him, he kept walking at Jared's side. "Oh," he said, reading the list. "Danneel asked me to pick that up before she gets here."

Jared eyed it again, then shook his head. "She trying out some new diet or something?"

Jensen laughed for a moment, high and almost sharp, before he got himself under control, and stopped. "Or something," he said, then took off again and parked himself in front of the selection of crackers. Jared shook his head and joined him. Danneel's boring Saltines were stuck on one of the lower shelves, and Jared grabbed a box of Wheat-Thins when Jensen put her box into the cart.

.

The door from the garage into the house was unlocked when they got home from the store, but the dogs seemed perfectly calm and nothing was missing. Jensen figured one of them had just forgot to lock it and set to putting away the groceries, but Jared looked through the house first. He found Danneel curled up in the TV room's recliner, fast asleep. Her purse sat on the coffee table in front of her, with a high-lighted script open next to it, and she'd pulled on one of Jensen's hoodies before she fell asleep. Her hands were shoved deep into the pockets. Jared frowned at her for a moment before taking a blanket from the stack on the entertainment center and spreading it over her feet, which were bare below her jeans.

"Your girl's here," he said, when he walked back into the kitchen.

Jensen grinned and tossed his mostly-full bag of groceries at Jared's chest. Jared scowled but started unloading it anyway — apples, pears, a cucumber.

"Really? Her flight wasn't supposed to get in until tonight," Jensen said. He wrestled two of the new bottles of water out of their shrink-wrap and tucked them under his arm.

"Must have found an earlier one." Jared folded the empty sack and moved on to the next one as Jensen headed out of the room. Jensen stopped to wrap one finger in the collar of Jared's shirt and tug him away from the groceries and into a quick kiss, then grinned and kept going.

"She's asleep," Jared called after him. "TV room."

"Thanks," Jensen answered.

He put away the rest of the groceries by himself. Jensen had done some, but he'd started with the cold stuff and Jared still had a few bags left to go through.

He tried not to listen for the two of them — he knew it was stupid, but he always felt out of sorts and almost jealous the first few hours Danneel was home — as he worked, but there wasn't much else to do. The dogs were in the back yard, quiet for the moment, and neither of them had turned on music when they came inside. Danneel hadn't had the TV on, either, and since neither she nor Jensen turned it on now, Jared wasn't left with much to do besides try not to hear.

Don't think about elephants, and all that.

He made as much work for himself as he could in the kitchen. He put away the shopping bags, emptied and refilled the dishwasher, swept, and had moved on to picking the stickers off the fresh fruit when he rolled his eyes and left the room. Jared tried to be quiet as he headed upstairs, but he didn't even have to turn his head as he passed the TV room to see that they weren't there any more. He hadn't heard them moving around, either, but he continued on to his room anyway.

Jensen was already there, picking up his clothes from the night before.

"Hey," Jared said. He snatched up his laptop and settled into bed with it in his lap. Jensen grabbed his boxers, balled up his clothes, and set them at the foot of the bed as he joined Jared for a moment, leaning heavily against him.

"I got her to move into my room," he said. "I think she had a bad flight."

"That sucks." Jared glanced at Jensen for a moment, then opened up his email. "She must have been tired."

"Time difference, I guess." Jensen climbed off the bed and picked up his clothes.

"You think she'll be up for dinner?"

Jensen frowned at that, and so Jared did, too.

"Or, shit," Jared continued. "I'm not trying to — the two of you probably want to do something without me tonight, huh."

He laughed. "We can all get dinner first. Let's stay in, though," Jensen said. "I'll cook."

Jared shrugged. "All right."

Jensen headed to the door, but paused before he actually left. "Pasta sound good?"

"Sounds great, if I'm not making it," Jared said.

"Yeah, and that's the same reason it'll be great." Jensen smirked, tapped the doorframe twice, and headed down the stairs.

Jared rolled his eyes. His laptop had put itself to sleep while they'd been talking, so he tapped the trackpad and listened to Jensen moving around the house.

.

Danneel came out of Jensen's room a few hours later, still wrapped in his hoodie. She'd changed from the jeans Jared saw earlier into a pair of bright blue sweatpants, and she'd slept the make-up off half of her face. From his perch on the counter, catty-cornered to where Jensen was grating vegetables, Jared could see just how much Jensen's face lit up when he saw her.

"There you are," he said, laying the zucchini down next to his bowl of stringy vegetable bits and reaching for her. Danneel grinned and came easily into his arms. She leaned her face up for a kiss and didn't move away when he wrapped his hands carefully around her hips.

Jared looked away after a moment. By the time he finished his glass of wine, they'd separated slightly. They both had their hands tucked into the hoodie's pockets, but when Jared hopped off the counter, Danneel tugged away and dug through the fridge for another bottle of water.

"Hey, Jared," she said, over her shoulder, and smiled at him when she turned around again, Evian in hand.

"Hey," he said, and held out one arm. She tucked herself easily against his side and bumped her hips sideways against his.

"How's filming this week?"

Jared laughed and reached for the bottle of wine. "You remember when I actually thought having Misha around more often would make things less go-go-go for the two of us? Yeah, not so much." He refilled his glass, leaned around Danneel to top off Jensen's, and then raised his eyebrows at her. "You want a glass?"

Jensen's next pass of the zucchini over the grater was too enthusiastic, and he shot the vegetable across the room. It landed in the sink, and Jared and Danneel both turned to eye him. Jensen fetched it and rinsed it off without meeting Jared's gaze, although he did glance at Danneel, but she just shrugged and shook her head.

"Nah, not really. I'm all disoriented from napping on top of flying. I probably shouldn't have done that."

"You were tired," Jensen said, returning to his bowl.

Danneel shrugged again and pulled away from Jared. She glanced around the kitchen, at the pot of heating water on the stove and at Jensen's pile of vegetables, and then pulled her hands out of her pockets. "You need any help?"

"Nope," Jensen said. He looked up at flashed her a smile, then pointed the last bit of zucchini at the counter. "Sit."

She rolled her eyes and dipped her fingers into his bowl as she passed, coming up with shreds of carrot and squash. "Is this going in the sauce?" she asked, hoisting herself onto the counter beside Jensen and poking him once in the side, with her bare feet. Jared hopped back into his own spot as well, watching them.

"Yeah, I was planning on it." Jensen glanced at her. "I figure it'll all be mixed in together, and you could use the —" He broke off then and looked at Jared for some reason, who frowned at him, but Danneel shrugged and popped a bit of carrot into her mouth.

"Yeah," she said, "that sounds great."

Jared got up to put the spaghetti in the pot once the water started boiling. When Jensen finished with his vegetables, and started stirring them into a jar of marinara sauce heating in a pan, Danneel followed him to the stove. She stood at his shoulder to pick out the bits she wanted before they got cooked.

"We have more carrots, you know," Jensen said eventually, grinning down at her.

She grabbed another and popped it into her mouth. "Yeah, but these are grated."

"We also have a grater," Jared said. "You could grate more."

"Psh." Danneel tossed a chopped bit of onion at him. "That wouldn't get either of you riled up, would it."

Jared rolled his eyes and crossed to the fridge. The bag of baby carrots was still half-full, and he tossed it onto the counter beside Danneel. "Eat up," he said.

She snorted but opened the bag and took one out. Jensen glanced over his shoulder at Jared and watched him for a moment, still stirring the sauce with one hand, before flashing a brief smile and going back to the food.

Jared drained the pasta after it had boiled long enough. The strand he fished out to taste had gone a little past al dente, but it wasn't like he could fix that now. He stirred a little olive oil into the pot and headed to set the table. He and Jensen didn't eat in the dining room very often when it was the two of them, but with more people over, it'd work best that way — they'd be cramped if they all ate in front of one of the TVs, or at the bar stools against the kitchen counter, and the kitchen table was still covered in the detritus of making dinner. Sadie was sacked out in the doorway to the dining room and Jared nudged her flank with his toes before stepping over her. She huffed as she got to her feet and trotted off, and he shook his head.

Danneel had the wine bottle in hand when Jared walked back into the kitchen. "Hey," she said, smiling widely at Jared, "wine in the sauce or no?"

Jared shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

"See," Jensen said. "He doesn't care, so we won't."

"Come on, though," Danneel answered, "you always put wine in your sauce. It's my favorite part!"

"It's sauce from a bottle, babe. I don't think it really counts as mine."

She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. Jared grabbed a few napkins and headed out again. He could hear them starting up again — "You know why not." "It all cooks out anyway, so it's not a big deal." — and he frowned on his way back to the dining room. He waited for their voices to come back to normal before he set about making the salad. The wine bottle was emptier than it had been and the sauce smelled richer. Jared swiped his finger over Jensen's spoon the next time he had an opportunity and licked it, then smacked his lips.

"I retroactively side with Danneel," he said. She beamed his way and Jensen rolled his eyes. "Seriously though, this is awesome."

"Yeah?" Jensen dipped the spoon back into the pan, then brought it to his lips, blew on it, and licked the tip. He shrugged. "I guess so."

Jared shook his head. He took the spoon away, licked the entire back clean, and returned it. Jensen wrinkled his nose and got a new spoon from the drawer, then made a production of laying the old one down on the counter, far from the stove. Jared rolled his eyes and kissed the back of Jensen's neck before gathering up the salad bowl.

He met Danneel coming into the dining room, juggling three glasses of water, on his way out, and he stopped to take one from her.

"Thanks," she said. She eyed the glasses left in her hands, then checked his. "I've been drinking out of that one, actually, so can you put it in my spot?"

Jared glanced down and saw a faint, glossy outline of lips on the edge of the glass. "I didn't really give us spots," he said, looking at the three places set on the table — one at the head, and one at either side of it.

Danneel looked at the table, too, then put one glass down at the head and the other next to it. Jared leaned across the table to set hers down at the last setting.

"I figured Jensen can sit between us," she said, then glanced at Jared and trailed off.

He looked back at the table, then shrugged and grinned at her. She smiled back quickly. "More of him to go around that way," he said.

"Exactly," she answered.

"Hey, lazies," Jensen called from the kitchen. "Someone gonna slice this bread, or what?"

Danneel rolled her eyes but took a step in Jensen's direction. Jared stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, and when she turned, eyebrows high, he nodded towards the table. "Sit down," he said. "I'll get it."

She paused, then shrugged and walked around the table. "Works for me," she said. "And don't keep a girl waiting!" she called after him.

.

Danneel carried plates back to the kitchen, after dinner, while Jared loaded the dishwasher and Jensen dealt with the leftovers. He kept trying to take things out of her hands, actually, so that she walked a wide path around him on her way to Jared.

"So," Jared said, drying his hands and eying the wine left in the bottle. He guessed there was enough for one more person and he emptied it into his own glass, then carried the bottle to the recycle. When he looked up after taking a sip, Jensen and Danneel were both watching him, grinning.

"So?" she prompted.

Jared rolled his eyes. "I was gonna say, what's next? We can get into another bottle if y'all want to stay in."

Jensen looked to Danneel, who paused before shrugging. "Sure," she said. "Staying in sounds good."

"Awesome." Jared headed to the bar and looked over their bottles. "More of the same?" he called back.

There was a long pause before Jensen shouted, "Yeah, great."

Danneel came carrying fresh glasses for each of them and took the bottle from Jared after he opened. "Here you go," she said, pouring his half full before moving on to Jensen's. Jensen nodded towards the couch and Jared followed. They settled in at opposite ends of the couch while Danneel poured her own glass and left the bottle at the bar. Jensen leaned across the cushions and gave Jared a smacking kiss on the mouth before sitting back and stretching his arm out, between them. Jared reached for the remote and turned on the TV, set into an entertainment center against one side of the room, while Danneel sat down. She tucked herself under Jensen's arm and put her glass down on the coffee table. The wines sloshed up the side of the glass and then settled. It didn't look like she'd tried it yet.

"Alright," Jared said as he flipped through channels. "Any requests?"

"See if Mythbusters is on," Danneel said. Jensen grinned and nodded, and Jared looked.

"Uh, not on right now, but we've got some of them Tivoed," he said.

Jensen shrugged. "Works for me."

"Yeah," Danneel said.

Jared clicked over and fast forwarded through the first set of commercials until the show started.

.

The next morning, the clouds overhead broke an entire day sooner than the weather guy said they would, and dumped a cold and unexpected rainstorm on Jared and the dogs three blocks into their morning run. He usually didn't have a problem running in the rain, if he was dressed appropriately, but since it soaked his cotton shorts and t-shirt through in less than a minute, he turned around and headed home. The dogs whined when he brought them back into the back yard, but Jared stood under the porch's overhang and threw their tennis balls for a while, before heading inside.

He'd been the first one up and the house was still quiet as Jared grabbed a bottle of water on his way through the kitchen. He'd wait to do his weights for the day until he was sure Jensen and Danneel were out of bed — he knew it got noisy sometimes and he didn't want to wake them up — but the treadmill was quieter, and he was still geared up for a run.

He stopped once he passed the TV room, thinking about grabbing a DVD to watch, and didn't notice Jensen and Danneel on the couch until he'd already turned on the lights and crossed to the shelf on the far side of the room. He startled when he saw them on the couch, Danneel sitting up with Jensen's head in her lap, facing her belly. She went wide-eyed when she saw Jared. They were both fully dressed, not doing anything more embarrassing than listening to Jensen's iPhone and sharing the earbuds between the two of them, but Danneel pushed Jensen hard on the shoulder, and when he looked behind him and saw Jared, he darted upright, to sit beside her.

He moved quickly, but Jared had still seen that his hand had been under Danneel's shirt, pressed to her smooth belly. She tugged her clothes back into place with a flush on her face.

"Sorry," he said. Jared grabbed a movie at random and turned to leave. "It started raining, and Sadie's hip's been giving her trouble so I brought them back, and —"

"Jared," Danneel said, and he stopped rambling. She reached to the side, took Jensen's hand, and raised her eyebrows at him. He closed his eyes for a moment, but then opened them and nodded. Danneel smiled at him, raised their hands to kiss his wrist, and then turned back to Jared.

"I've been trying to figure out when to tell you," Jensen said. He glanced over his shoulder to smile at Danneel again, then turned that same grin on Jared — eyes crinkled, cheeks raised, teeth shining white. "Danneel's — we're gonna have a baby," he said. "She's pregnant."

Jared dropped the DVD case and felt his eyebrows shoot up. "Really?" he asked, starting to smile. He looked from Jensen to Danneel, who was smiling but not widely enough for it to reach her eyes, and tried not to check her out too obviously. Her stomach was still flat, and she looked vaguely ill instead of anything close to glowing, but her boobs, in a strappy tank, did seem even more awesome than usual. Jared looked back at her face and saw her own huge smile breaking out as she nodded. "Y'all, that's amazing!" Jared said, and Jensen laughed, too fast.

Jared crossed the room and pulled Danneel to her feet. She laughed and kept a hold of Jensen's hand as Jared put one hand on her shoulder and looked her up and down. "Can I?" he asked, and hovered the other hand over her belly, without touching.

She nodded and Jared spread his fingers carefully over her. He didn't usually have his hands all over her like this, but she didn't feel any different than any other woman he'd touched, yet. She smiled at him, cheeks dimpling up, and Jared let go of her belly to pull her carefully into a hug. He could feel Danneel tugging on Jensen's hand. When he pushed off of the couch to stand next to them, Jared reached for him with one hand, still keeping the other arm around Danneel's shoulders. He wrapped his arm around Jensen's neck and pulled him into a brief, hard kiss, then kissed Danneel's forehead with Jensen's spit still on his lips.

"I had no idea," Jared said, even as pieces from the past few days started to fall into place. "When're you due?"

"I dunno yet," Danneel said. "My doctor's appointment isn't until I get back to Wilmington, but I think I'm about seven weeks along."

"Seven weeks?" Jared pulled back slightly and frowned at her. He still couldn't tell she was pregnant by looking at her, but he shrugged. "That's — that's really good news, guys. Congratulations."

Danneel smiled and pulled at Jensen's hand again, until he let go of her and wrapped his arm around her waist. His fingers brushed against Jared, still on her other side, and Jared let go of Danneel's shoulder to reach all the way behind her and wrap his hand around Jensen's neck. He swept his thumb just under Jensen's hairline. Jensen closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, he smiled at both of them.

It felt a little odd, for them to be wrapped around Danneel when she and Jared usually focused on Jensen, but it wasn't too strange. She closed her eyes between them and leaned her head on Jensen's shoulder. When Jared saw him duck to kiss the top of her head, Jared squeezed them each tighter and then pulled away.

"So, I'm gonna go get my run in," he said, "and then, how about I take the two of you for breakfast?"

Jensen raised his eyebrows at Danneel, who tucked herself under his arm.

"Sounds good," she said. "I'm feeling fine today, so far."

"Great," Jared said. He smiled at the two of them, who smiled dopily back, and then headed to the treadmill.

.

Danneel came into the exercise room on the tail end of Jared's run, when he was dripping sweat and too far gone to carry on a conversation. He held up a hand to her and tried to smile, and she nodded and sank down against the opposite wall, watching. Her legs still folded easily up against her belly, and she wrapped her arms around her knees as he finished.

Jared laced his fingers behind his head when he slowed the treadmill and walked until he caught his breath. Danneel just waited him out. She'd changed into jeans and a top he'd seen her wear before. Jared kept catching himself looking for differences, even though he'd just found out, and he wondered how different it'd be when she was showing.

She stood up eventually and unscrewed the bottle of water he'd left on the table between his machines. When she offered it, Jared took the water gratefully and downed it in huge gulps. He handed it back as he turned off the treadmill, stepped down and wiped his face dry, and she took a sip before returning it.

"So," he said, and glanced over her shoulder. The hallway was empty. "Jensen getting dressed?"

"Yeah, he's in the shower."

Jared nodded and took a protein bar from the box he kept in here. He opened it, trying to keep the plastic from sticking to the bar too badly, then took a bite once he got it halfway unwrapped. Danneel usually ran on the sidewalks when she stayed with them, and she looked around the exercise room now, while he ate.

"You want one?" Jared asked, around licking his fingers clean.

She shook her head. "I have a hard enough time with real food these days," she said. "I don't wanna add whatever's in there to the mix."

Jared eyed the ingredients, then snorted and shook his head. "Can't say as I blame you." He tossed the wrapper in the trash and looked past her again — Jensen was still in the other part of the house.

She followed his gaze, then looked back to Jared. "He's in the shower. Got in after me."

Jared nodded.

"He's been pretty nervous about telling you," she continued. "Like, I think he got more worked up about telling you than I did about telling him."

Jared frowned. "What? Why?"

Danneel shrugged. "He was worried you'd freak out about it. He thinks things are gonna change now — I mean, obviously they're going to, but not all in good ways, he thinks."

"Alright." He chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment. "What about earlier, did that freak him out?"

She shook her head. "Nah, that was great. He just doesn't think it's going to last."

"I should talk to him, huh."

"Yeah, that'd be good." She swiped his water bottle and took another drink.

"Hey, tell me to shut up if this isn't any of my business," Jared started, and she raised an eyebrow as she drank. "What are the two of you gonna do from here?"

She glanced up at him before taking another sip and then carefully screwing the lid back on the bottle. "Are we getting married, you mean?"

Jared looked away. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked."

"Jared," she said, and waited until he looked back to her before going on. "Jensen's involved with you. I think that makes it your business if he marries someone else."

He snorted. "You're not 'someone else' like he got trashed in Vegas and married a cougar from some business convention."

"I don't know, okay?" She pushed the bottle against his chest and held it there until he took it from her. "We've talked about it, but we never really get anywhere."

"Do you want to?"

She glanced over her shoulder again. "Sort of. No. Yes. I don't know." She shook her head, then gestured between Jared and herself. "This? I mean, I always expected I'd be married when I had kids, but I didn't count on this. It makes things complicated."

"Tell me about it," Jared said. He finished his water and the replaced the lid. "Just, it's not gonna piss me off if you do. He can only marry one of us, you know? If it's you -- I'm gonna be happy for him either way, is all."

"Thanks." She leaned slightly forward, swaying, and Jared patted her hair instead of hugging her.

"I'm all sweaty," he said. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "Trust me, I'll take the creepy head-pat over being drenched in sweat any day."

Jared flicked her ear in the process of drawing his hand back and she swatted his belly, then nodded towards the door.

"Talk to him when you get a chance," she said. "The sooner the better, honestly."

He nodded. "You said he's in the shower?"

"Probably out by now, but feel free to get in yourself." She made a show of flinging sweat off her finger.

"Subtle." Jared dropped a kiss into her hair and headed out of the room.

"I try," she called back.

.

Jared showered quickly. He wiped the fog away from the mirror afterwards and rolled his eyes at his reflection before he shaved. When he headed out of his bathroom and towards his closet, he found Jensen stretched out on his bed, frowning.

"Hey," Jared said. He pulled a tee over his head and leaned out of the closet, still with only a towel wrapped around his waist. "Y'all thought about where you wanna go?"

"Not really. Someplace not too greasy."

"No fun." He went back into the closet, after some boxers and pants.

Jensen shuffled on the bed and then resettled. The bed frame creaked the way it always did. "Anyway, I came up here to tell you that we'll be out of your hair as soon as we can."

Jared frowned and stepped into his underwear. "What?" he called.

"I mean, we know this isn't what you signed on for, so we've started looking for our own place. I don't really know where," he said, quieter, "because if this really is our last season, then up here doesn't make much sense, and neither does Wilmington, but LA's no good right off the bat, if we're both somewhere else…"

Jared got into his jeans and came into the room, eyebrows raised. "You're moving out?"

"Yeah." Jensen shrugged. "I figured you'd want us to."

Jared swallowed. "What gave you that idea?"

He shrugged. "A kid's a big change. I don't want to just dump it on you."

Jared tried to read Jensen's expression, and when he couldn't, he climbed onto the bed and knelt in front of him. He was within easy reach but didn't make the first move to touch. "Are you saying we should…" Jared trailed off, trying to come up with some better way to say it, then just shook his head and continued. "You want to break up?"

"What?" Jensen's eyes widened. "No. Fuck, not at all. That's not what I want at all."

"But you think it's what I do."

He frowned as he studied Jared's face, then he shrugged and looked away. "Didn't want to assume you didn't."

"So you assumed I did."

Jensen shrugged.

"Hey, we just dealt with this a few months ago. I don't want you to go anywhere."

He cut his eyes to the side. "Things were different then."

Jared shook his head. "Not real different. I still want you here, as long as you want to be here."

"And that's great, but it's not just me any more, you know?" He glanced at Jared and then away again. "It's me plus two other people now."

Jared heard the stairs creak as someone without a jangly collar walked slowly up them. He saw Jensen look towards the door, but when Danneel didn't come into the room, Jared raised his eyebrows and kept going, a little louder than he had been.

"There'd always been someone else with you, though." He waved his hand around the room, meaning to including the entire house in the gesture. "It's a big place, Jensen. If this is where you wanna be, it can handle a baby, easy."

Jensen stared up at Jared's face, his gaze flickering between Jared's eyes, then he relaxed into the pillows and smiled. "I'll have to talk to her about it, man."

"Course," Jared said. When Jensen wrapped one hand around Jared's neck, he ducked with it immediately, propping himself up on his hands to lean down and kiss Jensen. He bit Jared's bottom lip, hard, before sucking it into his mouth. Jared closed his eyes and let him.

Jensen pulled away after a moment. Jared looked down at him and Jensen grinned, then exaggeratedly wiped drops of water off his own forehead. Jared snorted and shook his head, to shower more on him, then rolled off to the side. He nosed against Jensen's cheek and looked at him seriously when Jensen glanced over.

"I'm so happy for you, man," he said. Jensen's eyes widened slightly before he closed them, and Jared leaned up to press a kiss to his temple. "I mean it," he said, against the thin skin around Jensen's eyes, right where he was starting to wrinkle. "This is the best news I've had all year."

Jensen took a slow, careful breath. Jared spread his fingers over Jensen's belly just the way he'd done with Danneel earlier. His dick was twitching where it pressed against Jensen's thigh, out of long habit, but he ignored it for the time being. _Breakfast next_, he told himself.

When Danneel tapped a fingernail against the open door, Jared craned his neck to look backwards at her. "Hey," he said, and nodded awkwardly to the bed. "C'mon in."

She crossed the room and settled in on Jensen's other side. Jensen opened his eyes after she lay down and they all shuffled around for a moment, so he could get an arm under her neck and she could wrap her fingers in his shirt, over his heart. Jared tried to keep very still, so he wouldn't touch anything, anyone, he shouldn't.

Danneel met Jared's gaze over Jensen's chest. "I was listening, just now." She nodded to the doorway. Jared felt Jensen tense underneath him and he rubbed his thumb over his belly, though his shirt. "You meant all that?"

"Yeah," Jared said. "Course I do."

Danneel smiled and lay her head on the pillow next to Jensen. She shifted her arm, so that her wrist brushed Jared's hand, and sighed. "I want us to think about," she said.

Jensen turned to her. "You do?"

"Yeah. I do."

Jared pressed his face into Jensen's neck. His cheek moved underneath Jared's forehead as he smiled, and Jared felt his abs tense as the two of them rearranged. Jared pulled back slightly to lean against Jensen's shoulder when he heard them kissing, but he didn't go further. Jensen tugged his arm out from under Jared a moment later and tangled it in his hair. When they switched, Jensen turning so Jared could kiss the traces of gloss from his lips, Danneel stayed just as close.


End file.
